Kanda On Crack?
by IcyFireGypsy
Summary: It was just another normal day for Allen and Lenalee, until Kanda and Lavi start acting very strange...


Little something my friend and I thought of one day with our own randomness and decided to shair in the love with you all.

I own nothing! Though owning Lavi would be sweet lol…

...---...

Lenalee and Allen were sitting in the cafeteria as it was what they thought, just another normal day. Allen was eating his normal sharing of food when Lenalee saw Kanda walk in, she didn't think anything of it at first but as he made a bee line towards them she realized something was very off. His hair wasn't in the normal ponytail he had but it was just all down, and what really got her was the strange look on his face and the way he walked towards them. But nothing would prepare her for what was about to happen, and she would swear later that it amazed her that Allen didn't have a heart attack right at the table.

Kanda snuck up behind Allen; put a finger over his lips to Lenalee before grabbed Allen into a huge hug, lifting the small boy in the air, spinning him a couple times before setting him back on his feet. All Allen knew was that someone was hugging him, he figured it was Lavi until he saw longer, darker hair and that confused him as Lenalee was sitting right there, as he was moved in circles he noticed after a few rounds she was looking at him with shock and some horror… and that's when his mind froze… that hair moving in his sight made him realize who was 'hugging' him.

When he was set back on his feet he hoped that it was Lavi behind him pulling some kind of prank but when he saw Kanda standing there the white haired kid almost hit the ground in shock, thankfully he was able to sit down.

"K-Kanda?" Allen was able to get out. And just to add to the shock, the Japanese man just smiled, walked around the table and sat down next to Lenalee, and just adding to the shock, he leaned over, kissed Lenalee on the cheek. The other two sitting at the table blinked in confusion before one of them found their voice.

"Kanda? Are you feeling okay?" Lenalee asked as Allen was still lost in horror of the events around him; he didn't even touch the food in front of him.

"Of course Lenalee, why would anything be wrong," 'Kanda' answered her grabbing some of Allen's food, which just adding to the shock of his actions.

"Um… have you been around the science department recently?" Allen was able to ask after he realized that maybe this could be easily explained.

"Hmm... not that I remember," the long haired one answered.

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other confused, "maybe you should make sure you're alright, you never know you could have come in contact with something that the science department made," Lenalee stated nicely as 'Kanda' grabbed a roll of bread from Allen's mount of food.

"Whatever whatever," he muttered in a high pitched voice before standing up and walking away munching on the roll on his way.

"Either he crossed something he wasn't suppose to or someone gave him some good drugs," Allen muttered still looking at the door shocked. Lenalee nodded and just than Lavi walked in the cafeteria. At first the two sitting didn't think anything of it and Allen continued to eat his food.

He saw the tray being set down next to where Lenalee was sitting and the food on it made Allen look up at the redhead who was standing there. He looked different too, only unlike 'Kanda' Lavi looked completely pissed off.

"Um… Lavi?" Allen muttered looking at the redhead with caution.

"Don't talk to me bean-sprout," he muttered with venom in his voice.

Lenalee looked at Allen than at the redhead sitting next to her.

"I know this will be stupid to ask but... you're not Lavi are you?" Lenalee asked the redhead. He looked at her confused.

"Why would you ask that?" He asked the girl.

"Well, for one your food choice makes me wonder, you attitude doesn't help and well…" Lenalee started to explain before she broke off.

"Because what we thought to be Kanda just came in here and let's just say he wasn't himself. What she wants to know is if, somehow, you are Kanda," Allen finished.

"Do tell, what did… Kanda, do when he came him?" 'Lavi' asked with a glare in his eyes.

"Well… kind of snuck up on Allen, hugged him, stole some of his food, than well he just wasn't himself," Lenalee explained, leaving out the details and a few things.

"That damned Rabbit did WHAT?!" 'Lavi' fumed in anger.

"Rabbit? You're Kanda… what… what the hell happened to the two of you?" Allen asked.

"Stupid science department, one of their experiments got away and that damned Rabbit found it and thought it would be funny if he threw it at me when my back was turned… We switched bodies and its taking them a few hours to fix this…"

Allen wasn't surprised by how this happened rather than Kanda explained without making Allen feel stupid.

"Perhaps it would be best if you make sure 'Lavi' doesn't do something damaging, to others minds and your own reputation," Lenalee told him and he nodded before getting up, muttered something about the science department as well as rabbits.

Allen laughed and looked at the girl sitting across from him, "I have to see what else Lavi is planning before Kanda kills him," he told the girl before standing up and following the redhead out, he heard Lenalee following behind him.

As they followed they stayed a ways back so that they weren't discovered following Kanda around, but after a few minutes they heard a voice not too far from them, screaming or rather trying to sing rather loudly. When they could make out the words neither Lenalee nor Allen could hold back their laughter, holding on to the wall next to them so they didn't hit the ground. They looked up just to see Kanda in Lavi's body tackle his own body who was dancing and singing show tunes in the hall way.

This would take a lot of time to fix, as many of the people who witnessed these events were never going to forget them, and many would hear about it. Allen almost felt bad for the Japanese boy for what Lavi had done to his reputation, and he also feared that he wouldn't see his redheaded friend alive again.

---

AN-

So to explain… basically I watched a stand up act on TV a while ago, name was Dan Lavy (I believe lol) but if you watch something of his theres one about Justin Timberlake that he says "These are my Whatever-whatever shoes" and it kinda stuck in my mind. And after hanging with a friend I thought of Kanda saying this.. but of course I had to explain why he would so here we are lol.

Basically you can image for yourself whatever show tune being sang, personally I have many idea's that would be comicial, one being Popular from Wicked but hey I left it open for all of you ^_^.

I hope you enjoyed as it was amusing to write.


End file.
